


Lapse

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Airplanes, Canon Het Relationship, Caring, Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Post-Kong: Skull Island, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Turbulence ? Please let it be turbulence.





	

Mason daydreamed, staring at the seat-back, her head leaned against James's shoulder when the air plane shuddered. James bumped her chin as he woke up.

"What's going on ?!"

She instinctively clutched his hand, like last year on Skull Island, and glanced out the window. Seeing it so far below made her realize she'd taken solid ground for granted. "It's clear and sunny outside. Maybe turbulence ? Please." James didn't answer that. In all the years she'd gone flying she'd only crashed the one time. It was terrifying to think that the plane might crash, not because Kong was defending his home, but because someone had forgotten to do something or done it wrong. If they crashed now it would be James' third air-travel accident in two years. When she looked back he was looking at her, their worry reflected in each other's eyes.

The intercom crackled to life. "This is your captain speaking, there is nothing to worry about, we're just experiencing some mild turbulence. We'll be out of it in a few minutes."

A sigh of relief left her lips as she slumped into her seat. James kissed her and apologized but it wasn't needed. She never would have blamed him. Neither let their attention lapse again though the rest of the flight passed without incident. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering about Conrad's first crash I recommend checking out the novelization since it helps flesh out why he's ex-SAS.


End file.
